The One Paged Diary
by xxMissUnderstood
Summary: I only want to leave a reason of death or come what may. If anyone is to find this or read it in the future or whatever... You'll know about my reason for living, the reason why I left and why I feel or act this way... Sasuke story, COMPLETED R&R please!


**_The One Paged Diary_  
**

**AN: This is a one page diary of how Sasuke felt and what he planned to do after the Uchiha Massacre... Please read and leave a review to tell me your opinion! Thanks. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIt **Starts** Herexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I've decided to write this diary one entry, and only one, not because I'm too lazy to write everything, but I only want to leave a reason of death or come what may. If anyone is to find this or read it in the future or whatever... You'll know about my reason for living, the reason why I left and why I feel or act this way... My early life as **Uchiha Sasuke**; the youngest son in the Uchiha clan, the brother of Uchiha Itachi, the survivor, the avenger, the loved, the hated, the lonely and the lost... _

_Even though it was many years ago, I've decided to start my story in my **darkest** hour, the hour of where there was death, blood and corpses of my loved ones... everywhere. The horrid scene of that night has been stained in my mind, like the blood that stains my brother's very hands. The night that **he**, my **brother** decided to kill **everyone **in our clan. The night when he decided that he no longer wanted to be a part of this village. The night when he ran away... The night when he became the feared and deadly S-rank criminal... But most importantly, the tragic night when he decided to quit being my older brother who I could look up to... Uchiha Itachi... The man who I want **dead**._

_As the youngest in my family, I was supposed to feel secure, in my world of happiness, in the shell of comfort and protection. That all ended abruptly when it shattered into a million pieces in front of my eyes. I had only returned from the academy to find that the clan had been murdered while I was gone. Itachi was standing next to our parents... my parents' corpses and was staring at me. Whether he really wanted to kill me, I didn't know. I ended up being punched in the gut by my older brother and then he showed me how he had killed the clan. It was pure torture, I was a **coward**... I ran, I ran from the one who I thought was my role model... the one who I thought loved me so, actually **betrayed** me. Though he didn't kill me, he told me to despise him and go after him, only when I have the eyes he has. I was **weak** compared to him. I was only a sprout compared to him, the full grown plant._

_I don't even know if he actually acted like an actual, true brother for me. All I know is that... he is a dead man when I'm finished with him. I'll be sure that he dies a slow and painful death... the way that I die inside, nearly everyday._

_He kills with no remorse, and I don't think that he has ever felt any pain as I have. For that, he shall suffer... Till then, I hope he enjoys the rest of his life until the day I send his soul into the burning depths of **hell**, where he shall rot. He does not deserve any body's pity, only **hate**. He makes others suffer, only to satisfy himself till his heart's content. Though I **doubt** he even has a heart... **No one**, but **himself**would ever know. That Uchiha knows things I'd **never** know and has seen, heard and felt things I've **never** had. Even though that maybe the case, I shall **surpass** him, no matter what. **Nothing **and **Nobody**shall get in my way, not even Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, the village and **especially** not... **Uzumaki Naruto, my best friend**. I left the village... without regret, I had to take my path as an **avenger**. _

_Even though this has been a short entry, this is where I stop writing and that's as much as you'll hear from me. I'm off to become **stronger**, so I could fulfill my **purpose**, the **death**of Uchiha Itachi. I'm lost in the world of hate and misfortune but that will all **change**, when I wipe that twisted smirk off of **Nii-san**'s face... All I need is **power**._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIt **Ends** Herexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TBC REVIEW and leave an opinion! Hope you liked it!**

**--xxMissUnderstood**


End file.
